theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Amanda Fernandez
. - - . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Amanda 'Vixen' Fernandez' ---- . CREATOR: . ViciousVixley, PLAYER: . ViciousVixley, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . InActive -- Retired from RPG, CHARACTER STATUS: . Deceased by Sausage Grinder in storyline "Fox in the Henhouse", . ROLE: . Assassin, . __IN: . #___-______-_______-32AF, . GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . __________, FROM: . __________, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . Fasiha Prince, FAMILY: . __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Captain Fasiha Prince, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Background': . Information __________ __________ . tries to stop and hijack rival crews bank heist, goes directly up against Noel Merc . . . ---- 'Transportation:' . Information __________ __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Land Vehicles: . info __________ . :::::::: -- Black '2014 Chevrolet ''Silverado Offroad 4X4 Pickup Truck, :::::::: -- Black 2012 Ford F-650 Pickup Truck, :::::::: -- __________ Dune Buggy, . - chevrolet-silverado-crew-cab-4x4.jpg|Chevrolet Silverado Ford F650.jpg|Ford F-650 - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Watercraft: . info __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . . . ---- '''Housing:' . __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons:''' . Information __________ __________ . :::::::: -- '''FN Five-seveN -- 5'.'''7x28mm -- Handgun with suppressor, :::::::: -- '''FN P90' -- 5'.'''7x28mm -- PDW / Submachine Gun, :::::::: -- '''AR-57' -- 5'.'''7x28mm -- Carbine, :::::::: -- '''Izhmash AN-94 ''Abakan' -- 5'.45x39mm Russian -- Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Izhmash SVDK -- 9'.'''3x64mm -- Sniper Rifle, :::::::: -- '''KBP OSV-96' -- 12'.'''7x108mm -- Semi-Automatic Sniper Cannon, :::::::: -- '''ORSIS T-5000' -- 7'.'''62x51mm -- Sniper Rifle, :::::::: -- '''KBP 9A-91' -- 9x39mmR -- Carbine Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- KBP VSK-94 -- 9x39mmR -- Suppressed Sniper Carbine, :::::::: -- Tula AS ''Val'' -- 9x39mmR -- Suppressed Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- Tula VSS ''Vintorez'' -- 9x39mmR -- Suppressed Sniper Rifle, :::::::: -- KBP VKS ''Vychlop'' -- 12'.'''7x55mmR -- Suppressed Sniper Rifle, . - FN57 01.jpg|FN Five-seveN FN57 11.jpg|FN Five-seveN FN57 20.jpg|FN Five-seveN FN57 FLASH.jpg|FN Five-seveN FN P90 FS.jpg|FN Five-seveN and FN P90 FN P90 691.jpg|FN P90 FN P90 MAG03.jpg|P90 Magazine FN P90 MAG02.jpg|P90 Magazine AR57 01.jpg|AR57 AR57 02.jpg|AR57 An94-1.jpg|AN-94 Izhmash_Nikonov_AN-94_GP-34.jpg|AN-94 SVDK_right_view.jpg|SDVK OSV-96 Sniper Cannon.jpg|OSV-96 ORSIS T-5000.jpg|ORSIS T-5000 9A-91.jpg|KBP 9A-91 vsk94.jpg|KBP VSK-94 AS_Val_(541-03).jpg|Tula AS Val VSS Vintorez.jpg|Tula VSS Vintorez KBP VKS Vychlop.jpg|KBP VKS Vychlop - . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals':' . Information __________ __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . -- . . . ---- '''Notes: . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Spies and Assassins Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:DARK Category:~ MG ~ Category:PARTY Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:CHARACTERS Category:THE WILLIAMS FACTION Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:BiSexual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:POLITICAL Category:American Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Snipers